A variety of materials (e.g., optical fiber cables, concrete) are subjected to stresses during their manufacture, installation, and/or operation that may compromise their intended function. Reinforcing and/or protective materials are often introduced to provide a composite structure that serves to mitigate the detrimental effects of the stresses on the material's intended function. For example, in optical fiber cables a plurality of cables are enclosed together in an extended plastic tube. A protective gel composition is also present that functions to protect both the structural and functional integrity of the optical cables. As another example, post-tensioning cables used in the concrete reinforcement often contain a plurality of wires that can be protected utilizing a gel composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,469 discloses hydrophobic compositions useful for filling the voids within jacketed optical fiber cables. The compositions include about 85 to 95 parts by weight of mineral oil, 5 to 15 parts by weight of a (styrene)-(ethylene/propylene) diblock copolymer having a styrene:(ethylene/propylene) ratio of 37.5:62.5 to 27.5:72.5 and a specific gravity of about 0.90 to 0.95, optional antioxidant, and optional metal deactivator.
U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. 2015/0166766 A1 discloses a cable fill composition for an optical fiber cable, said cable fill composition comprising (i) a Fischer-Tropsch derived base oil; and (ii) a thickening system, wherein the thickening system comprises at least one block copolymer.
There exists an ongoing need for improved gel compositions that function to protect the structural and functional integrity of optical fiber cables while finding utility in other applications.